


The Sins of the Father

by The20sBard



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Merlin just sorta lies there and freaks out over stuff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur and Morgana do everythng short of throwng uther in a ditch, Arthur is so done with secrets, Awesome Morgana (Merlin), Canon Era, Episode: s02e08 The Sins Of The Father, F/M, Fix-It, Gaius is a very proud parent, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwen is an Angel, I can't make them suffer for very long, Light Angst, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Morgana's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Sins of the Father, diverges from the ending of Sins of the Father, honestly not as angsty as it could probably get but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The20sBard/pseuds/The20sBard
Summary: Merlin’s heart sank as their eyes met. Arthur stared and stared with a scarily blank expression at Merlin’s now glowing eyes.It was over. Almost three whole years of hiding and lying and fearing discovery, and now he knew.This was the biggest gamble Merlin had ever made, but if it stopped Arthur from beginning a rule founded on patricide and sowed the seeds for the birth of Albion, the risk of getting sentenced or banished or worse was worth it.Or: The AU where Merlin stops Arthur from killing Uther in a slightly different way, and a shit-ton of stuff happens.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon & Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Morgana (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 462





	The Sins of the Father

**Author's Note:**

> So I was daydreaming about BBC Merlin, as one does, and this slapped me right in the face. There's a lot of stuff going on in this one chapter and I probably should have done multiple, but I'm an impatient goblin who belted all of this out in a fit of inspiration in one long afternoon.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it !!!! :D :D

“If you choose not to defend yourself, I will strike you down where you stand.” Arthur meant it. In this moment, he meant every single word. 

“You are my son. You will not strike an unarmed man.” Uther’s words did nothing to quell the hate and rage rising impossibly with every passing moment. Unarmed? His lies were the weapon he had struck all of Camelot with while hiding behind a shield of willful ignorance, power and cowardice to admit his mistakes. He was a coward, and Arthur refused to be another.  


“I no longer think of myself as your son.”

“Then strike me down.”

The words turned the world red. Arthur Struck. Again, and again, and again. The clang of their weapons didn’t reach him over the roaring inside him; Arthur had never known such hatred before. He wasn’t defending himself, or Camelot, or his honour. This time, he wanted to kill the coward who blamed and massacred innocents for his crime unrepentantly. The man who killed his mother only for the sake of an heir and lied about it. 

Uther’s sword fell, and Arthur’s blade was at his throat in an instant. Just before he could plunge it into his heart, the doors slammed open. 

“Arthur!”

**********

Merlin raced to the council chamber, praying only that he was not too late.

Arthur knew, now. Knew everything Uther had done, knew the truth about magic. This was a chance to finally begin the change, to start fulfilling their destiny. But it would all be for naught if Merlin didn’t stop him now. The truth had nearly destroyed Arthur and killing his father would finish the job, despite everything. And Merlin couldn’t stand by and watch.

At the door, Leon blocked him. Merlin could see he was worried and heard the sounds of clashing blades as well. But the knight stood his ground. “The King has forbidden anyone to enter!”

“They’re going to kill themselves!” The words and the desperation behind them had Leon step back and Merlin didn’t waste a second to throw open the doors. 

“Arthur! Don’t!” Merlin yelled. His heart jumped to his throat at the sight before him. Had he been delayed for just half an instant...

Thankfully, Arthur seemed to pause at his entrance. Merlin stepped closer. “I know you don’t want to do this!”

Arthur’s face was twisted into a terrible mask of hate and grief and countless other things, and Merlin knew he would never forget it and the pain as Arthur said, “My mother is dead because of him!”

“Killing your father won’t bring her back. You’ve lost one parent. Do you really want to lose another?” 

Merlin searched for any signs of him standing down. But all he found was the same fury. Uther, the unreceptive bastard, took that moment to say, “Listen to him, Arthur.”

Just before Arthur could drive the blade into him, Merlin beseeched him, “Arthur, please. Put the sword down.”

Arthur didn’t put the sword down. Instead, he spat out, “You heard what my mother said! After everything he has done, do you believe he deserves to live?! He executes those who use magic, and yet he has used it himself. You have caused so much suffering and pain. I will put an end to that!” That was spoken to Uther with a ring of dreadful certainty. 

As Arthur spoke, Merlin floundered. Pleading and reasoning wouldn’t cut it. Telling him that Morgause was lying, that it was all a trick to destroy the Kingdom.. .... he  _ couldn’t. _ This was about Arthur as much as it was about Uther’s tyranny. Arthur deserved the truth and Merlin couldn’t deny him that any longer, or forsake the one chance he had to begin the change. The other option would be...

At that moment, someone else rushed in. In the split second Merlin glanced to see Gaius arrive, Arthur struck. And Merlin threw all reason aside as he flung out his hand, sending Arthur staggering back from Uther a moment before the blade could plunge into him.  Arthur looked about, dazed and bewildered. Merlin’s heart sank as their eyes met, and Arthur stared and stared with a scarily blank expression at Merlin’s now glowing eyes.

It was over. Almost three whole years of hiding and lying and fearing discovery, and now he knew. 

This was the biggest gamble Merlin had ever made, but if it stopped Arthur from beginning a rule founded on patricide and sowed the seeds for the birth of Albion, the risk of getting sentenced or banished or worse was worth it.

**********

Arthur’s sword clattered to the ground as an invisible force knocked him back.  _ What the hell!? _ Uther looked as confused and rattled as Arthur himself felt. What was going- 

Arthur’s gaze met Merlin’s, and he froze. It was no longer the familiar blue, but a glowing, pure gold. Realisation dawned with numbness close at its heels, and Merlin watched with those infernal glowing eyes and an expression that was incomprehensible. Arthur made no attempt at stopping Merlin as he stepped forward till he stood between them, bodily blocking the King. 

And Arthur said the only thing that rang in his head over and over again like a chant. “You’re a sorcerer. You use Magic.”

“I was born with it.” Merlin’s voice was barely a whisper. “It is part of me.”

_ Born _ with it? That was unheard of, but Arthur was no authority on Magic. Merlin had  _ magic _ . And yet stayed in Camelot. Stood now, shielding the very man who had slaughtered his own kind by thousands, who must have caused him to live every second in Camelot fearing for his life. It made  _ no sense _ . Nothing made sense and Arthur could still barely think beyond ending the murderer Merlin was keeping him from killing.

“Merlin. Let. Me. Go.”

Merlin shook his head, and a tiny part of Arthur that still was sane jolted at the sight of eyes shining with tears even as his mouth trembled. “No. I can’t let you kill him. I know you will never forgive yourself if-”

“You have no right to decide what I feel!” Arthur roared at him. “I have had  _ enough _ of being lied to and manipulated. Move _ aside _ .” He didn’t budge for a moment, and the pressure holding Arthur back remained. Arthur pushed against it with no avail, and snarled,“Why do you even put yourself between us? Why protect the man who killed your people? Don’t you want him dead? Don’t you want justice? to end this?”

“I want to help  _ you _ ! To keep Camelot intact!” 

Everything screeched to a halt. 

Merlin went on, “The kingdom will fall into chaos if you commit patricide and ascend to the throne. That is why Morgause did this, not out of the kindness of her heart but to weaken you. If not of yourself, at least think of Camelot and your people. Nothing will be set right. You’re acting on your rage. You have to calm down and think everything through before doing anything.  _ Please _ , Arthur.”

As much as Arthur hated it, Merlin was right. And a liar who had hid his magic from him, but that would take a lot of time to process, especially given the new context of things. But Uther couldn’t continue his tyranny against their people, could not avoid the punishment for killing innocents and his queen for his own agendas. 

His silence seemed to encourage Merlin. The force holding Arthur back loosened a bit, and the sorcerer took a deep breath and started again, “I’m not telling you what to do, just to take some time. For everyone’s sake. You-”

The magic holding Arthur back vanished abruptly, and Merlin’s eyes went wide, changing from gold to blue. Cold fear closed around Arthur as he heard the wet sound of a sword being pulled out. As he saw the wet patch of red blossoming on the front of Merlin’s tunic. 

“No!” The scream ripped out of Arthur as Merlin fell to the floor with a choked gasp, revealing Uther behind him, wielding the sword which was now dripping red with blood of the man who had just saved his life.

“Merlin!” Gaius ran towards his ward, and Arthur realised he’d never seen the physician this anguished. The fury that he had somehow reigned back a little burst forth, and Arthur didn’t even bother picking his sword up before lunging at Uther.

The sheer unexpectedness of the attack was what caught him off guard. Arthur knocked the sword from his grip and wrestled him to the floor with his bare hands, and Merlin's words were the only thing keeping Arthur from throttling him to death. “Enough.” Arthur didn’t recognise his own voice as it hissed at his father. “You have caused enough pain. I will never forgive your sins.” 

That broke something. The shock and indignation on Uther’s face melted into despair at those words, and Arthur would have found some petty vindication in it, were it not for Merlin bleeding out mere feet away. Arthur kicked both swords out of Uther’s reach, and turned to Leon who was frozen at the door. “Sir Leon, escort the King to his chambers and no one is to see or attend to him till I say so. Guards are to be posted at the entrance, and no orders he gives are to be heeded.”

Leon opened his mouth, looking between the King and the Prince. There was no time for this. “Leon, you have known me and the King for over a decade. You have seen and heard enough, I presume, to form an impression of what’s happening. I trust your loyalty lies with the Kingdom, not just the crown.”

The knight looked torn, but finally settled his gaze on Merlin. His face tightened. “Very well, sire. It shall be done.” 

Arthur didn’t wait to see Uther being led out. Kneeling down beside Merlin, Arthur’s insides twisted into a knot. He looked even more pale and pasty that usual, and Gaius was doing his best to stop the bleeding with that stupid neckerchief he always had on. Merlin’s eyes – back to their usual blue – were slowly drooping shut. “Keep him awake.” Gaius snapped.

“Merlin.” They fluttered open with visible effort on hearing his name, and focused on Arthur. “Stay awake. That’s an order.”

Merlin laughed weakly, and it came out more like a sight. “Never follow your orders, do I..”

“Hey!” Arthur shook him as he drifted off again. “You’re not going anywhere. I haven’t sent you to the stocks for lying to me for years yet, so don’t you dare try to escape it.” 

This time, though his eyes opened, they seemed fogged, unfocused. Arthur wasn't sure he’d heard anything at all. He had to keep him awake. “ You’re not dying, don’t be stupid. Gaius is here. And- Merlin.” Arthur shook him again, but he didn’t wake up. “Merlin!” 

Gaius got up urgently. “He’s lost consciousness. He needs proper treatment-”

Arthur cut him off, gathering Merlin into his arms. “I’ll bring him to my chambers. Get whatever you need.” As Gaius rushed off, Arthur lifted Merlin and carried him carefully along the corridors as quickly as he could without jostling too much, paying no heed to the servants and guards staring and gasping as he passed them. “Don’t you dare die on me.” he whispered fiercely. Merlin did not respond. 

The guards hastily opened the doors as he approached, and Arthur rushed in. Setting Merlin carefully down on the bed he had made just yesterday, Arthur forced himself to check the wound. It was still bleeding. 

“Merlin,  _ wake up _ .” Nothing. He was barely breathing, and the pulse was terrifyingly thready. “Please, Merlin.” 

The door opened and Gaius hurried in with a satchel , followed by Gwen who was carrying another bag of supplies.

“Oh, Merlin!” She gasped at the sight, and even as she helped Gaius, tears rolled down her face. He would have comforted her, were it not for the whirling in his own mind. Arthur couldn’t stand the tension, the  _ fear _ . 

When Gaius ordered him out of the room, Arthur left without protest, but not before telling him, “Do whatever is necessary. Anything that could help.  _ Anything _ , alright?” 

Gaius met his gaze for a moment, and an understanding passed between them. The physician nodded curtly and Arthur left the room. 

He had heard before that prior to the Purge, Gaius was a healer versed in magical healing as well. Arthur rather hoped it wouldn’t come to that, but if it had to be done, it would. Given what he had learnt-

“What is going on?” 

Morgana’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. She was nearly running down the corridor towards his room, skirts billowing and lines of worry on her face. “I saw some knights taking Uther to his chambers. And now the guards tell me they saw you-” She broke off, eyes widening at the blood staining his clothes and chainmail. “Arthur! What happened?”

“It’s Merlin's. Uther stabbed him.”

Morgana stared uncomprehendingly. “Um..what? That makes no sense, Arthur. What-”

“Not here.” Arthur cut her off. He did want to speak. To tell someone everything without the burden of responsibility, or malicious judgement. Morgana and he had grown distant the past couple of years, but if anyone would listen to him it was her. “Somewhere less public.”

She frowned. Arthur followed her as she led them to her chambers, and firmly shut the door behind them. “So. Tell me.”

“Merlin has magic.” 

He had never seen Morgana this pale and mute ever before. When she did not speak for a whole minute, a tumult of emotion on her face, Arthur chose to continue. He told it all, about Morgause, his mother, and what had happened in the Council Chamber. And she listened in complete silence. By the time he finished, she was sitting on the edge of her bed. They sat in silence. Arthur was thankful for it. He really hadn’t expected any advice of consolation. Arthur was used to making decisions on his own, and the only person who ever helped was bleeding on his bed. 

“Who all knew?”

“About?” Arthur asked.

“Merlin’s magic.”

“Gaius, I presume.” He sighed, and leaned back into the comfortable chair. “No one else, I think.” 

Morgana nodded distractedly, and finally looked him in the eye. “And what are you going to do now?”

Arthur couldn’t bear the weight of her gaze, and turned his eyes to stare at the empty fireplace. “I don’t know.”

“Will you banish him? Surely you won’t sentence him to be burnt at the-”

“Of course, I won’t! Why do you think I have him being looked after in my room!?”

She shrugged, and fell quiet again. Only for a bit, though. “And what about Uther?”

“I still want to kill him. It will take quite a while for that sentiment to wear off, if it ever does.” But it was worse now. Because Arthur was an idiot who had really loved his father and ignored all his faults for so long, and that love was tearing him apart from the inside. 

“I understand what it’s like.”

Arthur looked to her and, for some reason, couldn’t summon the courage to ask her or even think what she meant by that. There was a knock at the door, saving Arthur from examining that particular statement. Gwen trooped in, and they jumped to their feet. 

“How is he?” Morgana asked before Arthur could, and some part of him relaxed as Gwen smiled. “He’ll be fine. Still unconscious, but the bleeding has stopped. Apparently, his magic helps him heal faster.”

Arthur’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “You  _ knew _ of-”

“No!” She reassured, smile fading away. “Gaius told me just now. When we were tending to him.”

“Ah.” A highly awkward silence fell over them till Morgana abruptly made for the door. “I’m going to check on him.” With that, she marched out. Gwen sighed and turned to him.  “I’m sorry, Arthur.”

Arthur hung his head. “Gaius told you more than I thought, then.” 

“Only me.” She was closer now, right beside him. He felt her warm hand on his arm. “No one else knows, I assure you.” 

“What do I do, Guinevere? Merlin has Magic and my father is a homicidal maniac.” Arthur turned to her. “He is the one responsible for your father's death. Even I believed him and let it happen. How do you forgive either of us?”

A new, hard light entered her eyes. “I never have and never shall forgive Uther. And as for you, you just didn’t know better. I told you then and tell you now : You always have a choice. Now that you know, It is time for you to make it.”

She meant more than just Uther or the law. Arthur knew that if he sentenced or exiled Merlin, she would never forgive him either. Really, it was a very good thing he had no intention of doing anything of the sort. Except maybe a week in the stocks. Well, maybe getting stabbed made up for that too. 

“It is.” Arthur took her hand. It was warm. She smiled again, and he felt something strange that was equally melancholy and comforting. 

_ Safe _ . 

Arthur let himself think of his mother. Her voice, her face, her eyes, the feeling of being in her presence, or being seen by her and talking to her. Amidst all this tumult, he had, for the first time, met his mother. 

He missed her already.

He didn’t even bother to wipe away the tears as they flowed freely, and let Gwen pull him into an embrace.

************  
  
  


Arthur knew that at some point, he did have to think of what to do about Uther; he wouldn’t stay rattled too long and was a cunning man when he wanted to be. But not just now. So they went to check on Merlin.

They entered the room to find Morgana looming over the bed, staring down with a strange intensity. Had he missed something between them? It wasn’t entirely out of the realm of possibility. 

“He won’t wake anytime soon, he lost quite a bit of blood.” Gaius informed them. Merlin was almost as pale as the sheets, and he looked so very small in the large bed. Arthur always noticed when he fell quiet because it felt entirely out of place. That feeling of  _ wrong  _ was magnified to a hundred now, seeing him so dreadfully still and silent. 

Arthur cleared his throat. “Gaius. If you don’t have anything else to do for a bit, we need to talk.” The man hesitated a moment, turning to Merlin, but Gwen sat down on the edge of the bed and said, “Go on, I can look after him till you’re done.” 

Gaius relented at that and followed Arthur to the smaller adjoining room. Arthur shut the door firmly behind them and turned to him. “You knew, did you not? About my mother, Uther, Magic?”

Gaius looked even older than usual as he answered gravely. “Yes.”

“And it is true?” He had to hear it from someone that wasn’t Morgause, from someone he knew.

“Yes.”

“Why hide it from me, then? Is there anything else that you deemed me unworthy of knowing?” He couldn’t help the hard edge of anger in his tone. Gaius, for the first time Arthur could remember, looked guilty. “Why were you loyal to Uther even after he hunted innocents unjustly? Surely, you knew his claims were false.”

“I am sorry I never had the courage to stand up, or tell you the truth. I’m afraid I do not have the courage or the will that Merlin does.” He lowered his gaze. “I told myself for a long time that it was an attempt to help in some way. I suppose I still clung to the past, as old men tend to do. A flawed, irrational sense of loyalty.”

“And now?”

Something hardened in his expression. “I no longer need something to cling to. I have found something.......much more important.” Arthur knew he was speaking of Merlin. He was a son to him; even Arthur could tell how close they were, and he had the emotionally perceptive capabilities of a potato. 

“You knew of Merlin’s magic and stayed quiet. You are aware that it’s treason?”

Gaius inclined his head in agreement. “Indeed. What do you intend to do?” There was something like a challenge in his eyes. 

Arthur didn’t answer the question. He had no answer. But he did have a question that had to be answered, and if he had to set aside his walls and be vulnerable, so be it. He  _ had to know _ . It was what terrified Arthur the most. There was a great difference between having a skeleton in the closet and hiding behind a facade. Uther had hid behind one all along, and the fear that his first true friend – that’s what Merlin was, he could no longer deny that- was nothing but a farce was heartbreaking 

“Is he real or was it just a mask?” 

Arthur doubted he could articulate the sentiment with any more clarity in the present state, but Gaius thankfully understood. 

“As real as you are. He is the man you know. Loyal, brave, kind and too recklessly impulsive for his own good.” he declared, pride evident in each word. Arthur didn’t know if he could believe it without knowing for himself , but to say it wasn’t some relief would be false. Gaius, however, had more to say. 

“He has used his powers only to save your life and protect Camelot. How many times, I’ve lost count at this point.” 

_!?  _ Secretly possessing magic and choosing to stay is Camelot was one (extremely irrational and  _ stupid _ ) thing, but  _ using _ it!? To protect Camelot? To protect  _ Arthur _ ? “What!?”

Gaius, seemingly equal parts exasperated and proud and amused, clarified, “The time when you were wounded by the questing beast, he risked his own life and faced a powerful sorceress for yours, speaking briefly. The Lady Sophia was a Sidhe and had enchanted you with the intention of sacrificing you for her own immortality, and Merlin stopped her. He was the one who exposed Knight Valiant, helped slay the griffin, and even saved Uther’s life on occasion, for your sake.” 

Well, to say he ‘clarified’ wouldn’t be right, because all it did was give rise to more questions. 

Arthur dazedly walked to the tabla and dropped into a seat. There was a lot more to Merlin having Magic than the fact itself, apparently. 

Gaius took a seat across the table, and once Arthur could speak again, he simply asked, “Tell me. Everything.”

***********  


Morgana sat at the table with Gwen. They were silent, Gwen keeping an eye on Merlin while Morgana tried to not shake Merlin awake somehow and yell her heart out. Of course she was still worried for him but that didn’t make her any less mad. She had trusted him, but.......no. She had had enough of thinking she was somehow to blame.

She really wanted to tell Gwen everything. Gwen would understand, she was always a good friend. She would keep it a secret too, even from Arthur. But Morgana knew she would not like doing so. She wasn’t built to keep secrets or lie or be secretive, it was against her nature. And Morgana wouldn’t want to put that on her, not now. Merlin meant a lot to Gwen, and Gwen meant quite a lot to Morgana. 

She could keep it to herself for a while. At least till Merlin woke up and she got the chance to chew him out. He better have a bloody good reason for not telling. For all her rage, looking at him now just hit home the fact that he was barely eighteen years old. Everyone made mistakes when they were that young, especially about stuff like this. After all, this was the age Morgana herself had decided to leave Camelot for good and live in the forests forever. She had lasted exactly three days out of sheer stubbornness and would probably have died of infection if Arthur hadn’t found her. 

He had never done stupid stuff like that, too busy being a pompous ass and his father’s son. Up until a day ago, Morgana would have wanted to fling her goblet at him each time he did it and wish with all she could that he would see the truth for once. Now that he had.......... well, it was way more painful than she could have ever expected. If only she had known this last year, Uther would have lain dead at her father’s tomb. If not for his crimes then for the pain he had caused Arthur. 

The door opened, and Gaius came in. Morgana had talked (to put it politely) to Gaius before Arthur and Gwen came. The man had just tried to protect her and his ward. She didn’t quite forgive his methods, but she appreciated the sentiment. 

Morgana wordlessly left the room. She and Arthur needed to talk. 

*********

She finally found him in the training grounds. A wooden dummy was already reduced to splinters and another was pretty close to its demise. 

“It’s nearly dusk. You’ll impale yourself.” Morgana called, at a safe distance from the edge of the ground. Arthur hacked again at the figure once more, and the last of it shattered and fell. He slumped down onto the grass as Morgana approached. “What did you talk to Gaius about for so long?”

Arthur threw his sword aside, and looked up wearily. “There’s a dragon in the basement.”

“ _ Excuse me?” _

“His name is Kill.....well, kil-something. Two thousand years old. And sees the possible future.”

Morgana decided to sit down too. “You are going to have to elaborate.” 

And Arthur did. Morgana listened dumbfound, and it was totally dark except for the weak light of the torches by the time he finished. 

“So essentially,” Morgana asked, “Merlin and you are destined to restore Magic to the five kingdoms, Merlin is the most powerful sorcerer ever and has been secretly protecting Camelot and you with his magic, the druid boy we saved  _ may _ be your doom, and all this comes from a Dragon in our basement.” 

“Essentially.” 

Did she want to run and jump in joy or weep after finding out she was so thoroughly surrounded by Magic? It felt like she should, but No. Nether, in fact. She wanted to know what Arthur had to say about all this. About Magic.

“So what do you want to do about it?” 

“Right now,” Arthur groaned and got to his feet, holding out a hand to her. Morgana paused for a moment before taking it, and stood. “I think that what was done to Magic and it’s users was the worst kind of injustice. Just look at Merlin, how can anyone even think that Magic breeds evil after _ that _ ?” Arthur huffed, stomping towards the castle. “Breeds impulsive self-destructive tendencies, perhaps.”

A grin fought its way onto her face. “So..... you’re fine with it?”

He looked to her, and then away again. “It takes time to undo old prejudices, Morgana.” He sighed, and Morgana felt her smile fade. “But I will. I won’t stay blind to the truth.”

She had definitely thought he was Uther’s shadow, but he was anything but. The last few years had made them distant, but something about this day was different; she felt it in her heart. Nothing was ever going to be the same after this.

They had arrived at one of the guest chambers, which was probably where Arthur was staying for now. Arthur slowly took off his chainmail, the usually easy weight making him seem somehow burdened. Morgana’s heart hammered harder with every passing minute, thinking of what she was going to do. This was the time. Everything felt so surreal now, if she was ever going to brave it, it was now. 

“Arthur, I have to tell you something.”

He looked up sharply. “Is it another secret?”

“I- I’m afraid, yes." She refused to let her voice wobble. 

“What? You- you have Magic too, or something?” Arthur huffed an incredulous laugh, and Morgana grimaced. He froze, mid-huff, and stared.  And stared.

“Oh, bullshit.”

“It’s true. That’s what caused the nightmares. They were visions of the future.” If she were just a little more nervous, Morgana would’ve crossed her fingers. Her heart hammered with the words, and her hands shook as she spoke. 

Arthur dropped his head into his hands. “What is  _ happening _ !?” He looked up, absolutely bewildered. “Is everyone secretly magic? ‘Cause if Leon’s about to walk in here in a bit and demonstrate his Magical prowess, I  _ will  _ need some prior warning.”

“No one else, as far as i know. But I didn’t know about Merlin either, so...” She shrugged, waiting for the reaction to come. He sat silently for a scarily long time while Morgana’s heart tried to jump right out of her, before asking, “So when did you find out?”

“About a year ago. It wasn’t....pleasant. Quite depressing, being all alone in a place that considers your existence a crime.”

Arthur looked up, and there was more than the weariness that was previously in them. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I’m sorry you couldn’t trust me.”

Morgana hadn't realised how relieving this would feel. She hadn't even dared to think of it before. But however giddy and unburdened she felt, it was surprisingly….. Calm. 

She tilted her head back. “Well, I do now. And we have quite a lot to discuss.” He returned her smile, though a bit weaker, and nodded to a chair. 

“It's is going to be a long night.”

*********  


His entire body hurt. Merlin groaned, unwilling to make the effort of opening his eyes. His eyelids felt more like mountains, they were so heavy. And wherever  _ here _ was, it was _ very _ snug and warm. The stray thought that he had come close to waking up before crossed his mind. Maybe he would doze off again. 

He would have, if it weren’t for his paper-dry throat. Water was a very good idea. He could probably ask for some if he woke up. So with a mammoth effort, Merlin opened his eyes. Everything was blurry as he blinked, and his brain felt like soup. Someone was talking, and he could make out vague shapes over him, prodding at his face and where it hurt. 

Some kind soul held a cool glass of water to his mouth, and Merlin drank greedily. The world came a little more into focus, and Merlin saw Gaius beaming at him. 

“Thank gods, Merlin! You’re fine.”

Hmm. That was good to know, though he couldn’t quite remember what had been wrong in the first place. A voice he almost recognised came from behind Gaius. 

“You should inform the others that he’s awake. I’ll stay here.”

Gaius sighed, and whispered to him, “Good luck.” before leaving. Merlin blinked and turned his attention to his suspiciously comfortable bed. It actually looked familiar, with the nice red canopy over him . Very much like the one in Arthur’s cham-

Merlin’s mind and vision cleared in an instant. Arthur. Their last encounter....oh gods.  _ Oh gods.  _

He tried to sit up and hissed at the sharp pain. A hand firmly but gently pushed him back onto the pillows. He looked, and found Morgana standing right beside the bed. 

If looks could kill, Merlin would have died a bajillion deaths every second. 

“Arthur-”

“- is fine.” She nudged him back down insistently, and Merlin didn’t have much of a choice. It was chaos inside his head, and his heart was going to give out any second from the panic. “What happened?”

“Uther stabbed you.” Morgana crossed her arms across her chest and glowered down like some goddess of death and desolation, one eyebrow raised. “Because he found out that  _ you had Magic _ .”

Her glare was withering, and honestly, Merlin sort of deserved it. Before he could say anything, however, Morgana went off. “I trusted you, I told you my deepest, darkest secret and you couldn’t do me the simple favour of telling me we shared it? That there was someone here who actually understood what it was like? That I was not all  _ alone _ ?”

Even through her tears, she glared. “Do you know how it is, wondering every moment whether or not you were born cursed, a monster?”

“I do, Morgana. I’m sorry.”

“Why? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because-" Merlin stared up at the canopy. "I wasn’t nearly as brave as you were. I was scared.”

She stared darkly for two whole seconds before deflating. “There. A perfectly reasonable response that I fully understand. I can’t even be mad at you anymore!” She put her hands on her hips and glared half heartedly. “I’m sorry” Merlin repeated again, the words feeling hollow. But he said it anyway. 

That’s when he remembered Kilgarrah. And in retrospect, it was probably not the best idea, but his addled brain decided this was the right time to say, “Oh, also the Great Dragon in the basement says that you are destined to disrupt or even destroy the future of this kingdom. That was a big part of why I was afraid.”

Morgana stared at him, slack jawed, and then burst out. “You believed an overgrown lizard over me!?” 

“I know-” Hold on. “Wait, you know about Kilgarrah!?”

“No wonder you believed it.” she grumbled, giving no explanation and sitting down heavily (and yet gracefully, somehow) in a chair pulled up to the bed. “You’re just an 18 year old whose main source of aid is a dragon with mystery powers. No 18 year old should have to suffer through all this.”

Merlin almost always forgot she had a good five years on him, and this was not the only time she’d pointed it out. Also, he couldn’t wait till she found out about the Two Sides of the Same Coin bit. Merlin was sure that Kilgarrah was going to receive a  _ strongly _ worded scolding in the near future. At a level, Merlin  _ would _ love to see his scaly ass handed to him.

Once Morgana’s presence got less fearsome, the panic set in again. Arthur knew. He _ knew, _ and what would he do now? Banish him? Whatever would he do to Uther now? What would-

“Oh, calm down.” Morgana said, “Arthur didn’t kill Uther, and considering he literally put you in his own bed to be treated, I don’t think you’ll be sentenced to anything in the near future.” A small smile tugged at the edge of her mouth. Merlin blinked. This was not nearly as bad as he’d feared. Was Arthur really going to listen to him? Understand and accept him and even Magic? 

“Also, did I mention that he knows about my magic as well, now?” Morgana added with a smile. 

Merlin almost died all over again.

“A- Bu- W-Wait. What happened!?”

“Just told him!” She shrugged. “And he listened. He’s still getting used to stuff, but he didn’t run away when I used a little spell to keep the fire going last night, so there's that .” 

Merlin laughed, almost deliriously. There was no way this was real. 

Without any warning, Arthur burst into the room with Gwen close behind him. He paused at the sight of Merlin, and exhaled shakily.  “You’re up.”  Merlin tried for a smile, but his nerves got the better of him. Arthur looked....really bad. Gods, he’d been  _ crying _ . Merlin had never, literally never seen him like this before. His heart caught in his throat.  Arthur offered a real but barely there smile. “We need to talk.” His eyes flicked to Morgana, who was frowning at Arthur. “But later. Morgana?” 

Morgana followed him out of the room. The moment they left, Gwen was on him. She ran to the bed and hugged him, careful of the bandage around his middle. Merlin smiled into her curls as she scolded, “You total, total idiot!” pulling back, she tried to glare and failed miserably. “With your  _ secrets _ and  _ sacrificing _ and just- you’re too fatalistic!”

“What, you downgraded me from a kiss to a hug after I barely barely escaped the clutches of death?”

“Oh, hush.” She waved a hand at him, beaming back. “If you’re joking about that again, I’m guessing you’re feeling better.”

“Still feeling stabbed, but not dying, yeah. Also,” he tilted his head to the door. “What was that about?”

Gwen shook her head, a furrow between her brows. “A lot has happened ever since you got stabbed, most of which I am unaware of. Gaius only told me of the Lady Ygraine and Morgause, and your Magic.”

_ Even more stuff had happened? _ “How long was I out?”

“About a whole day. It’s the next morning.” Gwen touched his forehead, checking for signs of a fever, and then started fussing over the bandages. Merlin, thank his Magic, was feeling fit enough to have a proper conversation. “How is Arthur, really?”

Gwen sighed, and sat down beside him. “Honestly? I don’t know. He isn’t speaking much, except with Morgana, and that’s mostly just the stuff we don’t know. He’s.....trying to think things through, I think.” She fidgeted and worried Merlin’s sleeve as she spoke. That was a definite sign of anxiety for her. 

“Oi.” He grabbed her hands before she could start fixing his hair. “We’re here, yeah? He’ll be fine. So will Morgana. Just a matter of time.” It was partly self-assurance. Mostly, to be honest. 

Gwen smiled, half amused. “You’re the one who almost died, Merlin. Rest, and get better as quickly as you can. I will need all the help I can get to get their walls down.”

“With you, Arthur has no walls. He burnt them down trying to cook a chicken for you.” Merlin teased, and recieved a (gentle) smack to his arm. “Stop quipping, and rest, Merlin.”

Begrudgingly, Merlin obliged. The casual nature of their words felt forced, like they were clinging to the things that remained unchanged. If he could, he would have gone about finding out what the hell was happening. But as it was, all he could do was stew in worry till someone told him. 

Merlin hated it.

***********  
  


Arthur stood silently, face schooled into a carefully blank expression. Morgana was beside him while Uther sat at the far end of the table. Arthur knew he would have to think not as a son but as a ruler to get through this meeting.  When none of them spoke for a long minute, Arthur finally asked, “Do you have anything to say for yourself?” 

Uther fixed him with a steely look, jaw set and determined.  “I am King, and I am your father. I need not say anything to you.”

_ You are not my father anymore.  _

Arthur bit his tongue. The moment he got emotional, all was lost This was going to be a proper ordeal. Instead, he said with all the authority he had, “Do you, Uther Pendragon, have anything to say of the crimes you are accused of?”

“They are false. Morgause lied to yo-”

Arthur held up a hand, and Uther actually stopped. Maybe it was because of Morgana's glower. Either way, Uther wasn’t nearly as collected as he showed. 

Arthur demanded, “Did you not begin the persecution of those who used Magic and Magical creatures exactly two decades ago?” He couldn’t very well deny that; the records were proof of when the law was changed. Two days after his birth. 

He stayed silent for a few seconds before.. “Yes.”

“Did you not enlist the help of a sorceress to help you concieve an heir, knowing that it would result in the loss of a life?”

“I did not.”

Great. Still flat-out lying. Arthur had never thought lesser of the man before him. “I have testimony saying otherwise.” 

Uther leaned forward, all control and aloofness lost. “Morgause is an enchantress and she fooled you with an illusion-”

“It was no illusion. And her’s is not the testimony I speak of, yet it matches her’s perfectly.”

Uther froze, and Arthur found no pleasure as realisation dawned on him. “Gaius-” he broke off, trying to scrape up a cold mask once again. He was afraid underneath it all, Arthur knew. Of losing his authority, and maybe.....maybe even his son. Morgana and Arthur let him speak. 

“Is it Gaius you speak of?”

They didn’t reply, waiting; It was getting harder and harder to keep calm. He could feel Morgana’s own control wearing thin. A few seconds later, Uther obliged. “You surely know that before the Purge, Gaius himself practiced sorcery. He was a loyal friend and I trusted him to forsake those vile practices, but now it seems he has turned against his King and does not hesitate to slander him with false accusations for his own selfish-”

“How low will you fall?” Morgana breathed, and Uther abruptly paused. “You killed his brethren and yet he stayed by your side, hoping that one day you would realise your wrongs. And  _ this _ is your gratitude? You deserve none in the first place.” She spoke slowly and clearly, making sure each word was heard and felt. 

The King went red in the face with fury. “I let him live!” He paused, and took a deep breath. As though explaining something to a child, he began, “Arthur, you have to understand-”

“You will not speak down to me!”

“- as a king, I have a responsibility to the kingdom. Royal blood is important, and the reason I had to use magic was for the good of Camelot. Do you know how unstable a monarchy is without an heir?”

Arthur didn’t acknowledge the pause with an answer, and Uther went on as they listened in increasing disgust and frustration. “A life was the cost of the enchantment, and sometimes Kings have to make sacrifices for the good of the kingdom. Had I know that the cost would be Ygraine’s life, I would never have done it.”

Morgana pinned him with a look of pure hatred. “As long as it was someone else’s beloved that died, it was a worthy sacrifice. But once it was someone  _ you _ cared for, it became a matter of exacting vengeance against innocents?”

“Nimueh took her life on purpose, to disrupt -”

“Enough of your excuses and lies.” Arthur cut him off as his voice rose. “It’s over.” He drew the scroll from his pocket and slid it across the table towards Uther. “What is this?” He asked, worry writ in his eyes. Arthur didn’t reply, and looked out the window as the sun rose over the city. A new day was dawning, despite everything having turned upside down.

Uther read the contents of the scroll, and flung it back onto the table. “Arthur, have you gone  _ insane _ !?”

“It is a perfectly reasonable arrangement. Nothing compared to the crimes you committed.”

He and Morgana had decided on it after spending half the night tearing their hair out (and convincing Morgana that execution, however tempting, would not be in Camelot’s best interests). It was a royal decree. One which declared that the King Uther Pendragon stepped down voluntarily as King of Camelot and handed the throne to his son, Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot, and would retire from any and all active participation in the politics and running of the kingdom.

“Arthur. This is what Morgause wanted! A Shift of power, imbalance, chaos she could take advantage of, and you're giving it-”

Arthur went on, paying no heed to Uther’s exclamations. “You will live in the Northern Castle, and will have the necessary staff to look after all your needs.”

Uther shook his head.“You obviously do not understand what it means to rule a kingdom. You are not fit to be a king!” 

Once, the words would have stung deeply. But now that he knew what Uther meant by  _ ruling _ , it meant less than nothing. “If you think of yourself as one, you’re mistaken. If I ever end up like you, the land would be doomed.” 

“No. Arthur, they have brainwashed you! That servant boy of yours, he must have fed you falsehoods over time and-”

“Enough!” Finally, Arthur could keep it up no longer. “You nearly killed him as he asked me to spare you! You deserve death, and yet you live. You either sign the decree, or I will not hesitate to make this messier.” 

Uther knew what he spoke of; Delusions brought on by age, a strange illness, anything. Arthur would hate doing it, but he would if necessary. “It’s better for everyone if you accept the results of your sin.” Morgana said, barely above a whisper. But they all heard it. 

Uther stared, first at Arthur and then at the parchment. His voice was hollow as he said, “I have lost much already. I cannot bear to stay distant from you. Either of you.”

“Then it will be your punishment.” A lonely, dark life till death. A punishment nearly worse that death for a proud man. As much as it hurt, it was more than deserved. 

Uther looked up at Arthur for a long time, his grief nearly palpable in the air. Like he knew that if he signed, it would be the last time he ever got to see the son he had done all this for. Finally, he lifted his quill, signed, then sealed the scroll with his seal, every action slow and drawn out. Morgana relaxed marginally as he did so.

Arthur picked it up from the table, and turned to leave. 

“Wait.”

He stopped just inside the door and turned back. Something in his tone, a desperation of sorts, sent a jolt of trepidation through Arthur. Yes, he recognised the look in Uther's eyes: trapped in a corner, and willing to do anything to claw out of it. 

Wasting no time, Uther said “There is something you should know.” 

_ Oh gods, not another secret.  _

“What?” Morgana demanded curtly, and Uther dropped his gaze to the table. When the reply came, there was no way on earth he could have expected it. 

“Morgana, you are my daughter.”

“Is the sentiment supposed to melt my heart?” she asked with venom in her voice.  


“No, Gorlois is not your Father. I am.”

Arthur felt the yawning pit open up in his chest. The nausea hit him suddenly and he couldn’t even move as Uther spoke. “You are the daughter of Vivienne and me. Morgana Pendragon.”

There was a moment when one could hear a pin drop. The moment he said her name, his motives were made clear. Uther, now entirely focused on Morgana, said “You are as entitled to the throne as Arthur is.”  Arthur had not realised he could despise one particular person this much. How  _ dare _ he. How dare he use this now, as a last bid for taking back control. Were Arthur not too occupied holding himself back, he would have stepped between the two of them as Morgana stepped forward. She stopped right in front of Uther, barely a foot between them, and pinned him with her burning eyes. 

“I am Morgana Le fay, Daughter of Gorlois. I am the daughter of the Father who raised me.”

And he quailed before her words. Uther Pendragon stepped back, pale as a sheet. Morgana turned on her heel and marched out, head held high. He made to go after her but Arthur stood between him and the door. 

“You have said and done enough.” 

Arthur shut the door and left. Morgana stood to the side, just outside, leaning against the wall slightly. “Morgana, are-” 

“I’m-I- just need some time.” She swept off down the corridor. Arthur could do nothing but stare after her. What could he even say? The helplessness was most frustrating. Well, maybe he could go talk to someone he was more sure what to say to. Arthur turned his steps to Merlin’s chambers, and nearly ran into Guinevere at the corner. 

“Oh!” He held her to stop them from toppling right over. Untangling, Arthur didn’t get a chance to speak before she started. “You must tell me what’s going on. Are you and Morgana alright? Do you know how worrying it is to see you two running here and there, and not telling anyone anything?”

“Guinevere. It’s....not exactly fine. You should probably find Morgana.”

“Oh, no.” Gwen, already tired from a whole day of working and worrying, paled. “What is it?”

“I think…..it’s better she tells you than I.” 

Gwen tilted her head to a side and pursed her lips. “Alright, but you have to get to Merlin, or he’ll run off to do something all over again.”

“That’s where I’m going. I’ll make sure he’s not left alone.” 

With a fleeting smile she said, “Don’t go too hard on him.” and dashed off to find Morgana. 

************

“Gaius, you have to spy on them.”

“I don’t  _ have _ to do anything.” Gaius thrust the tumbler full of dirty green tonic at him. “But you have to drink this.” 

Merlin knew better than to argue, and downed the disgusting concoction in one go. “Blegh.” The face he pulled did no justice to how yuck that was. “Now that we’re done with that, back on topic. I can’t stand lying here and not knowing anything. Where did Arthur and Morgana go?”

Gaius sighed, exasperated. “To Uther. Don’t ask me why.”

“Why?”

Gaius shot him The Look. “Merlin, I simply don’t know. I’m sure in a day or two, you could ask them yourselves, if they haven’t told you by then.” With that, the physician reluctantly went off to his daily duties (because the lords and ladies would stir up a hornet’s nest if they didn’t get their daily doses on time), leaving Merlin to sulk away the moments till Gwen came. When the door opened, Merlin was all ready to launch right into a tirade about being stuck here (Merlin  _ knew _ he was tiresome when ill or wounded, but well) , only to find Arthur.

Merlin tried to smile tentatively; probably looked more like a grimace. Arthur sat down at the foot of the bed and sighed, eyeing him wearily. “You total  _ clotpole _ .”

Merlin blinked. “What?

“You waltz into Camelot with Magic, and actually  _ use  _ it, and turn your back on Uther Pendragon  _ while  _ revealing your Magic.”

“The- the last bit  _ was _ quite daft.”

“All of it’s daft! I made Gaius tell me all of it. Destiny? Albion? A freaking  _ Dragon _ !? All those times you romped around throwing around Magic to help people? You absolute madman, you tried to turn yourself in to save Gwen!”

“I did. You were the one who decided I was trying to save my  _ love _ .”

“Thank god I did.” Arthur shook his head with a smile, and If he weren’t stabbed, Merlin would have danced and bounced and skipped all over the place. This was not nearly as miserable as he’d expected. 

But the weariness in Arthur’s eyes was still there. The burden of Uther’s crimes and the kingdom had fallen to him, and he’d had the shittiest first time meeting his mom. No wonder he was tired. And Merlin must have added to it, getting stabbed and revealing his secrets and whatnot. “I always wanted to tell you, but...”

“I understand, Merlin.” Arthur swallowed. “If I had found out just a few days ago, I don’t know what i’d have done. Banish you at best, and at worst....... I was an ignorant fool, probably still am.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“No, it was.” Arthur said firmly. His jaw was clenched in determination. “I refuse to stay wilfully blind of my mistakes. I will face my wrongs and overcome them. I refuse to become my father.”

“And I will stay at your side. And many others with me.” Merlin felt inexplicably proud as he said the words.

“Between you, Guinevere and Morgana, I barely need anyone else to keep me grounded to earth.” 

“Right you are.” Merlin smiled and Arthur narrowed his eyes.. “You’re pretty chipper for a person who got stabbed just yesterday.”

“the- uh the magic heals me faster, apparently.” Merlin chuckled breathlessly. Here he was, telling Arthur bloody Pendragon about the healing potential of his magic. Arthur frowned. “A little unfair I don’t heal faster too, considering I was born of Magic, and we’re two sides of the same coin or whatever. Honestly, I need it way more than you do.”

Merlin gaped. “Was that a joke? About  _ Magic _ ?”. Arthur huffed “Well. It’s strange and I'll probably take some time to get used to it, but I  _ am _ trying now.”  Merlin was going to pass out all over again. With joy. 

“Hey,” Arthur said tentatively, “Uh, how many people knew about your Magic, exactly?”

Merlin frowned slightly, thinking. “My Mother, of course. She sent me to Gaius so I could learn to control it.” 

“I shudder to think what all you got up to in Ealdor. Hunith must have been a very harassed soul.” 

Merlin laughed. “Made Old Man Simmon’s plates dance for him once. It was Will’s idea, he knew too. He wasn’t a sorcerer, by the way, that was me. He just covered for me.” What he’d give to have Will here right now. 

Arthur shook his head, incredulous. “Of course he knew. No wonder you were always a menace.”

Merlin chose to ignore that, and went on. “And, well, Lancelot knew. That’s everyone-”

“ _ Lancelot _ !?” Arthur, for the first time, looked properly offended. “You knew the man for hardly a week and you  _ told him _ !?”

“He found out! I had to help him with the griffin, couldn’t just let him  _ die _ .”  Arthur looked like he badly wanted to argue, but couldn’t think of anything. “Fair enough, I guess.” he begrudgingly admitted. Merlin smiled, but he could feel the bone-deep tiredness behind Arthur’s casual talk. Merlin felt his eyes grow heavy again, and tried to stifle a yawn. Arthur noticed, and stood up. “Get some rest, you have to get well as fast as possible.”

“If you want your bed and room back, just have me shift to my own.” Merlin quipped, though actually half serious. Why  _ had _ Arthur got him here instead of his own room? Well, he wasn’t complaining; this was the most comfortable bed evr. 

“Your bed is as bad as the floor, as you’ve complained numerous times before. All you’ll get on it is a backache in this state. And my temporary rooms are fine enough.” Arthur made a face. “But I cannot take George and his brass jokes much longer.”  Merlin winced in sympathy, and maybe because of the stab wound. Urgh, it was hurting a bit again....the draught to stop the pain tasted like bog water. All draughts did. Arthur asked, “Does it still hurt?” 

“Ehh, I’ve had worse. It’s fine.” Should he ask? Would he even answer now? “Um, Arthur?” 

“Hmm?”

“What happened with Uther?” 

“Merlin, it’s..” He pinched the bridge of his nose. Classic onset-of-headache sign. “It’s complicated. I’ll explain later. Just get well soon.” 

“You’re being especially concerned about the speed of my recovery." Arthur shrugged, folding his arms across his chest and casually leaning against the bedpost, trying to look nonchalant. Merlin knew something was coming even before he spoke. 

“Of course, how could I start the process of bringing Magic back to Camelot without the other half of the coin?” 

Merlin never knew how having a heart attack felt like, but couldn’t be very far from what was happening to him now. He stared, unsure of what he’d heard. “Is that....another joke?”

“No.” Arthur was serious, though he was smiling. Merlin couldn’t manage more than a little ‘oh’. 

Someone knocked at the door, and Leon entered. If Merlin wasn’t so entirely distracted by what Arthur had just said, he would have noticed that the knight looked nearly as tired and weary as the others. 

“Sire, I have called the Knights. We are assembled at the grounds.”

“Yes, Thank you, Leon." Arthur pushed off the post and turned to Merlin. “I’ll see you afterwards, hopefully.” 

As Arthur spoke, Leon noticed Merlin for the first time. After a moment of awkward, strained silence, he spoke, “It is good to see you are feeling better. I wish you a speedy recovery.” 

“Thanks, Leon.” He barely waited to acknowledge it with a nod before leaving hastily. Merlin felt his heart get heavy at the curt and polite words and abrupt exit. 

“He doesn't know everything yet.” Arthur’s voice pulled him out of the thought. “Leon is a good man. He’ll come around eventually.” Merlin tried for a smile and nodded. He hoped it was true. The giddy joy as Arthur’s words sank in were dampened by the thought. It wasn’t just the matter of changing a law, but also changing what people thought. It would take time, and was not going to be easy in the least. 

Maybe getting some rest while he could wasn’t the worst idea. 

**************

  
  


Gwen tucked back the curls that swept into her face. She was at the window of Morgana’s room, looking on as Uther and his small escort of Knights prepared to leave. Arthur stood at the top of the staircase, sending them off. A show for the sake of formality.

She and Morgana had left the Throne room the moment the ceremony (calling the little perfunctory occurence a ceremony was a stretch) was complete. Uther Pendragon had given up his throne in favour of retiring in peace. Arthur was to be crowned the following day. Those who knew understood the reason for Uther’s absence for it, and the others did not dare to ask.  Merlin was still recovering, saving his strength for tomorrow. And Morgana had chosen not to be down there with Arthur, and well, who could blame her? She had been so very brave these last few days. All of them had. But Gwen knew her friend, and the act of normalcy only ever dropped when she was alone. 

“Are they gone yet?” 

“Nearly.” Gwen replied, turning her eyes from Arthur to the exiting party. “Almost at the gates.” She turned to Morgana who was at the mirror, removing the pins from her tresses. She had insisted on doing it by herself. As she struggled to pull one out, Gwen winced at her frustrated tugs. 

“Here, let me.” Morgana didn’t protest as she took over this time. Easing the pins out, Gwen glanced at the mirror in front of them and paused. She caught her eye in the reflection, and Morgana forced a smile. 

“Even my Magic cannot get those out as well as you do. Thank you, Gwen.”

Gwen pursed her lips. “Morgana.” She turned away. When Arthur had asked Gwen to check on her, Morgana had been quiet. She had told of everything that had happened, and that was that. They hadn’t really talked about it, and Gwen didn’t push then. Honestly, she didn’t know what to say. But Morgana was suffering, and Gwen couldn’t stand it.

“You can always talk to me, you know.” 

There was no reply except for a barely noticeable nod. Neither of them spoke as Morgana changed into a more comfortable dress, shedding the one worn to the ceremony. Gwen needlessly smoothed out the already made bed. The uncertainty of the future nagged; the future of Camelot, Of magic, of them. But she’d always thought of adapting quickly to change as one of her best qualities; when her mother had passed, she had held her small family together. She could do it again. 

Stepping out from behind the screen, Morgana picked up a brush. Instead of running it through her hair she just looked at it in that unfocused way, when you don’t really see the thing because your mind is far away. “Do you think I would make a good Queen?”

Gwen almost laughed. She had thought so many times before. “You’re kind, understanding, clever, and care for the people more than most living in the castle. You would be an excellent Queen.”

Her mouth quirked up for a moment, though her eyes remained dark. “You flatter me, Gwen.” 

“I’m just stating facts.” Finding no sign of continuing the conversation was apparent, Gwen asked, “Why do you ask? Do you wish to rule?”

“I..don’t think so, no.” A frown creased her brow. “I just...... want to help. I want to do good, make some real change towards the better, have my life mean something instead of wasting away in The Castle. But I’m afraid, Gwen.” She looked up with a resigned anguish that hurt to witness. “At times, I feel so engulfed in rage and bitterness and- and  _ hatred _ that...... I am afraid I will become Uther. And there is nothing I wish to avoid more than that.” She laughed, a bitter, twisted thing that was so unlike her real laugh that it hurt. "I am his Daughter, afterall."

“And Arthur is his son.” Gwen held her face between her hands, and Morgana clutched her palm. “Oh, Morgana… Don’t you see? It is our choices that make us who we are. The fact that you choose not to be him is what separates you from him. You are more than Uther’s daughter. You are Morgana. You are more than he could ever hope to be.”

Morgana’s arms wrapped around her and Gwen held her as she composed herself, not unlike after a nightmare. They were more than that though, as she recently discovered, but Gwen would’ve been there even if she had known before. She would always be there. 

“You are so patient with me. Camelot would fall without you, Gwen.”

Gwen laughed. “You give me too much credit, my lady.” 

Pulling back, Morgana smiled a small, though genuine smile. “Not in the least. After all, I am speaking to the future Queen of Camelot.”

Gwen felt her face heat up, but she refused to be teased. “Future Queen or not, if you ever plan on usurping the throne from Arthur, count me on your side.” Morgana laughed, the happy sound lifting both their hearts.  “Oh, what I would give to see Arthur's face if you said this in front of him.” 

“We would be arrested for treason!” Gwen supplied, gasping in mock terror. Morgana, still smiling, waved it away. “He wouldn’t dare. Oh, by the way...” She sprang to her feet and opened the closet, and pulled out a dress. Carrying it carefully, Morgana draped the piece across her bed. “I ordered it myself. Do you like it?” 

Gwen surveyed it carefully. It was beautiful, though simple. The first layer was a blouse of flowing white gauze, layered and folding to form full sleeves and a broad neck. A deep purple linen gown went over it, trimmed at the hem and waist with tiny blooms of the same snow white as the sleeves. 

“It’s.. gorgeous.” With a puzzled frown, Gwen asked “But is it not a little too simple for the Coronation?” She always helped Morgana choose the fabric and decide on the design of every gown. She had even made a few of them from scratch herself. It was strange that she had done this all alone, though Gwen had already prepared one for her to wear. 

“Well, simple for my taste I suppose, but I know the style you prefer for yourself.” As the words sank in, Gwen’s eyes went wide, and Morgana’s smile turned smug. “I do have the one you readied for the Ceremony. This one is for  _ you _ , Gwen.”

“I- I can’t accept th-”

“Oh, shush. It’s a gift, and you will look absolutely stunning. Arthur won’t be able to look away for a second.”

“Well, that is  _ not _ as encouraging as you seem to think.” 

“Oh, come on! Everyone’s going to be at their best. I insist!” 

Gwen knew that look. Morgana had made up her mind and there was no winning this argument. And honestly, the dress  _ was _ one of the most beautiful Gwen had ever seen. With a smile and a sigh of defeat, Gwen gave in.

“Thank you, Morgana.” 

***********

“Hold on a moment, your collar-”

“My collar’s  _ fine _ .” Arthur swatted away his hand. “You’ve fussed over it at least ten times, Merlin. If you don’t leave now, you’ll be late.  _ I’ll _ be late, which is pretty bad because it is my Coronation.”

Merlin huffed and stepped back, still critically scanning every inch of Arthur for a stray particle of dust or a ruffled bit of cloth or a tiny dull spot on the chainmail. “It’ll be pretty bad if you show up like you tumbled out of bed, too.” Wait, was a spot on his cape!?

“Merlin.” Arthur held him back by his shoulders sternly. “You’ve fretted enough to last a whole year. Now go and take your place in the hall. I- I wouldn’t want you absent.”, he admitted with a sideways smile that went a little way to assuage Merlin’s nerves. He was nervous too, Merlin knew. 

“You will be one of the greatest Kings this land has ever known.” 

Arthur’s smile shifted into a grimace. “Good to hear you believe that, but not helping.”

“Okay, then....you’ll be fine. Just don’t trip over your cape or something.” 

Arthur frowned. “That’s not exactly reassuring either, you know.” 

Merlin threw up his hands. “There’s just no pleasing you! Just...” the teasing note melted away from Merlin’s voice. “We’re all there with you. Me, Gwen, Morgana, your knights. You can do this.”  This time, the smile was genuine. “Thank you, Merlin.”

The door slammed and Morgana marched in. “If you’re done grinning like idiots, get moving!”  Arthur immediately pointed to him. “It’s Merlin who’s fussing.”  Merlin narrowed his eyes in a glare as Gwen bit her lip to suppress a snort and watched in amusement. Morgana cast a critical eye over them both. “If you delay the ceremony, Geoffrey will scold you both before the hall full of people.” 

Arthur, however, wasn’t listening anymore. He was staring at Gwen. “You..Ahem! You look very nice.”

“You’re not too bad yourself. Very kingly.” Gwen reassured, beaming, and Merlin did his best to not lose it entirely as Arthur went very pink indeed. Morgana flung her arms out wide. “There you go! All the best, don’t trip on the stairs, you’ll be fine.” She gave Arthur a quick peck on his cheek and dragged Merlin out by the elbow, barely giving him time to shoot Arthur a last-minute thumbs up. 

As they hurried to their places right in front of the dias, Morgana looked him over and nodded approvingly. “Thank god you wore something else other than that atrocious brown jacket.” 

“Hey!” He loved his usual jacket. Morgana rolled her eyes and added, “The new getup suits you.” 

“Thanks! It’s my new special occasion getup.” It  _ was _ pretty awesome; the new jacket and pants were thicker and brighter than his usual apparel. Gwen and Morgana were, as always, dressed for the occasion and looking lovely. Morgana’s Dark blue silk rustled as she walked, lilac netting billowing in layers over the sleeves and skirts. Tiny silver stars dotted the whole dress. And between the flowers braided in her hair and the billowy purple-and-white ensemble, Gwen looked like a springtime fairy. And Gaius stood beside them, wearing his faded red robes. 

“Breaking out the spring colours, Gaius?” Merlin beamed as Gaius replied with a flat look. This really was festive by the old man’s standards, to be honest. 

Just then, the loud clanging and thump of guards snapping to attention rang through the hall and Merlin’s heart thundered against his chest as all heads turned. 

Arthur walked down the center of the room, the very picture of self-assured confidence and royalty. The sunlight streamed in through the tall windows and bathed him in a near-ethereal glow. It somehow felt unreal and yet very tangible, as they watched him approach the dias and ascend the stairs to where Geoffrey stood with the Crown. 

Merlin couldn’t help but smile as he watched with bated breath and overwhelming awe and pride as Arthur knelt, and Geoffrey’s voice rang through the hall.

“Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Camelot according to their laws and customs?”

“I solemnly swear so to do.”

“Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?”

“I will.”

“Then by the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you Arthur, King of Camelot.” 

Merlin’s heart stilled. The moment seemed to stretch for an eternity. He felt Gwen’s hand slip into his and he squeezed back. Her eyes were shining with pride and love, and Morgana was beaming like the sun itself beside her. Hell, even  _ Gaius  _ was smiling! 

Then Arthur stood, and Merlin felt the change in the air as they joined the cry that echoed through the Castle.

“Long Live the King!”

The Golden Age was here.

**Author's Note:**

> (I spent too long thinking up dresses for Gwen and Morgana for the Coronation, but it was honestly worth it.)
> 
> If you liked this, don't hesitate to ramble about it in the comments :) :) :)  
> (there is very little that's as giddy joy-inducing as a comment or a kudos)


End file.
